Malchik Gay
by SyberSeiferRave
Summary: Hotstreak X Richie! Hotstreak has feelings for Richie but how will he express them to Richie? Please review! PLEASE READ: The original chapters and storyline has been deleted and the chapters have been re-written. Please enjoy this new version.
1. Chapter 1

-Before The Big Bang-

Hotstreak sat at his desk in his algebra class in the back corner with his head down. He wasn't asleep however. How could he sleep when his teacher has the most irritating voice ever? Her high shrieking voice that could shatter glass.

He kept changing the position of his head trying to find a comfortable position. Each time he looked forward he found himself staring at the back of Richie's head. He groaned and looked away.

"Why do I suddenly feel so angry?"

Suddenly...

"FRANCIS!"

Hotstreak shot his head up and looked at the teacher. She glared at him. "Obviously you already know all you need to know about math considering you always seem to have time to fall asleep in my class."

"I wasn't sleeping! I just had my head down!"

Richie in front snickered.. "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, blondie." Richie's eyes widened with fear and remained quiet. Suddenly the bell rang. Hotstreak leaned back in his chair and sighed in relief. Saved by the bell. He avoided yet another lecture from his algebra teacher.

Everyone in the classroom left leaving only Richie who was still gathering up his books and Hotstreak who was relaxing in his seat. As Richie got up, so did Hotstreak. Only to have his books slapped out of his hands and then shoved on the ground by the tall red head.

Richie's glasses fell off his face as he was shoved. He looked up at Hotsteak and glared at him. "What was that for!"

Hotstreak spit on the floor. "Laugh at me again and you're finished." And with that he left.

Richie picked up his glasses and put them back on. "What an asshole..."

The red haired teen walked down the hall and made his way to the front exit. "Fuck this, I don't feel like being here today. I'm going home."

He walked outside and continued down the street listening to his ipod. He sang along to the songs in his head as he walked.

He later arrived home. "Yo pops I'm home." Hotstreak walked into his house and saw his father passed out on the couch shirtless, his jeans undone and soaked with booze. He walked over to his father and grabbed the bottles of vodka and gin from the coffee table and poured them down the sink then placed them back on the table.

His father may have been a drunkard but he is actually a nice person. He took care of Hotstreak when his mother walked out on them. However there are times Hotstreak wishes his father would just disappear like his mom did.

He walked upstairs to his room and connected his ipod to his speakers and blasted his music as loud as it possibly can. He tossed his thin napsack across the room and layed on his bed with his legs apart, his knees up and hands behind his head. He looked at the ceiling thinking about random things that crossed his mind.

Hotstreak then started feeling him self getting aroused. Hotstreak grunted a little bit and slipped his left hand down his pants and started stroking his hard member.

He thrusted his hips up a little bit and made slight moans. He started stroking faster and then came. Hotstreak shut his eyes and moaned in pleasure.

He pulled his cum-covered hand and licked it off. His body was sweating a excessively and was he breathing heavily. "Dammit that felt good..."

Hotstreak still felt hard. "What the hell? My dick is still hard? Damn, I'm horny today." Hotstreak undid his pants and pulled out his eight inch cock. He began jerking off again only this time it felt better than the previous round.

"Nnn... Dammit... Feel's so fucking good... Unnn..."

Just as he was about to cum, the thought of Richie came into his mind at that point Hotstreak shot his load all over his shirt. His climax was more powerful than ever when the thought of Richie came in. Hotstreak sat up fast breathing fast and freaked out. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Hotstreak took off his shirt revealing his muscular and toned body and threw it on the floor.

"What the hell was that about?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! RAPE SCENE!**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Hotstreak layed in his bed staring at the ceiling, his jeans still undone and his eyes wide open with shock.

"What the hell...? What just happened...?" Hotstreak looked at his calendar and sighed in relief. It was saturday. Suddenly Hotstreaks dad started calling him. "Frankie boyyyy!"

He didn't bother to zip up his jeans and opened his door and walked over to the banister and looked down to see his father. "What is it?"

"I'm goin' out for a bit...! Met this hot bitch named Karina.. Gonna totally screw her brains out. Don't know when I'll be back probably gonna be out for the weekend!"

Hotstreak rolled his eyes. His dad met another hooker. _Oh what a surprise..._ Hotstreak thought in disgust. "Sure whatever, have fun."

He returned to his room and shut the door. He turned on his computer and started surfing the net not knowing what he was looking for. He leaned back in his chair and groaned.

"...I'm not gay!" Hotstreak yelled.

"I can't be... Whatever it probably doesn't mean anything." He rested his head on the computer desk in his arms and fell asleep. He started to dream... And ironically... It was about...

**-Hotstreak's dream-**

_Hotstreak sat on the stair case at school with Richie and the two were passionately making out._

_Slowly he took off Richie's shirt and started licking his chest then viciously kissing him with hunger and lust._

_Richie moaned and pulled Hotstreak closer. The blond boy started rubbing the read heads crotch and then un-did Hotstreak's pants reveal his large hard cock and started stroking it._

_Hotstreak then un-did Richie's pants and started stroking his cock as well. Richie then got on his knees and started giving Hotstreak a blow job._

_The blond haired boy slipped his hand up Hotstreak's shirt and started feeling up his abs and mucsly chest. Hotstreak threw his head back and moaned loudly._

_"R-Richie... I-I'm gonna cum..." Richie kept sucking and Hotstreak cummed in Richie's mouth._

_Richie swalloed Hotstreak's 'cream' and then kissed Hotstreak._

Hotstreak later awoke to his sheets damp and his crotch feeling all sticky. "Life just loves to bite me in the ass with unpleasent irony!" He grabbed a towel and began to clean himself up and then replaced his sheets. He looked out the window. It was getting dark outside. He turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror that was on the wall above his dresser. He punched the mirror causing a huge crack in the center.

His knuckles began to bleed from the few broken shards of glass that cut him. "...I can't be this way! And especially not for a person like Richie!!!"

"...Ugh... Alone for the weekend... My old man wont be back till god knows when.. What should I do? Times like this I wish I had some friends... ARGH! I'm so bored!"

Hotstreak put on a clean T-shrit and walked down stairs to the living room.

He laid down on the sofa and turned on the television then started switching through channels.

"boring... boring... boring..."

Hotstreak turned off the t.v. and went to put his shoes on then walked outside the front door and went down the street.

Hotstreak heard some people yelling at someone in the alley across the street.

"Sound's like someon's gettin' mugged. Hm..." Hotstreak crossed the street and walked down the alley and followed the sound of the voices.

Richie getting mugged by three guys who looked much older. Richie was held against the wall by the other two thugs.

"Listen blondie, I wont say it again. GIVE US WHATEVER YOU GOT!" said the thug leader.

Richie looked at the thug. "I thought you said you weren't going to say it again." Richie replied.

The thug punched Richie in the jaw. "If you wont give us anything then I supposed you can do something else for us. The thug put his hand on Richie's chest and slid it down. The innocent blond boy's eyes widened and just as he was about to yell one of the thugs covered his mouth.

The thugs hand then slipped down into Richie's jeans and started foldling him. His mind reacts against the will of his mind. The thug felt Richie's hardening member and started stroking it. He got closer to Richie's face and licked his lips then forcing a kiss on him. He forced his tongue inside Richie's mouth and explored inside his mouth violently. The muggers tongue tasted like cigarettes and alcohol.

Hotstreak lost track of the voicesand got confused. The alley ways in Dakota are dangerous and complex. He started to get worried. Sure Hotstreak wasn't exactly a nice guy but someone could be in serious danger. It isn't like when he threatens someone like Richie into giving him money. Situations like this on the street could end ugly.

The mugger undid Richie's pants and revealed his hard cock. He kneeled before Richie and looked up at him. He grabbed the blond boys dick and stroked it. "Big thick uncut cock. Just the way I like them." He put his mouth on Richie's cock and started sucking it.

"hehehe, You like that don't you, you fucking slut!" The thug on Richie's right said.

Richie's eyes began to swell up in tears and let out muffled screams. Hotstreak was able to hear it and ran in the direction he heard it. As he turned around the corner he stared in shock and clenched his fists. "You fucking low lives, GET OFF OF HIM!!!"

The thug stood up. "What? You want a turn?" He asked evily. Hotstreak picked up an iron pipe and ran towards the thug and smacked him in the face with it and hit the other two thugs behind the neck with it. He turned around and saw Richie on the ground curled up into a ball. His face was wet with tears and dirty. His pants still undone and his penis semi-hard as it was turning soft again.

_Of all people... This is awkward..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hotstreak walked over to Richie's quivering body and kneeled down to him.

"...A-Are you alright?" _No, of course he's not! The poor kid was just raped!_

He helped Richie up. Richie fixed his jeans and looked down. He'd stopped crying but Hotstreak could see how broken he was. "Come back to my place and we'll get you cleaned up..." Richie didn't say anything but he followed Hotstreak willingly. He was in too much shock to realize of all people who was helping him, Francis!

Hotstreak arrived at his house and the two walked up to his room. Richie was still shaking with fear. Hotstreak gave the blond a towel. "Here. Go clean yourself up." Richie walked into Hotstreaks bathroom and undressed himself. He turned on the hot water only on the shower and stepped in. He picked up the soap and lathered it all over his body then started scratching himself all over leaving red sore marks.

He had a long steaming hot shower. He stepped out and walked into Hotstreak's room with the towel around his waist. He wasn't there. Richie could hear the television on downstairs. In the bedroom, there was fresh clothes layed out. Even boxers. They were Hotstreaks. He put them on. The jeans were slightly big but it was okay.

He walked downstairs and met Hotstreak in the living room. "...Hi..." Richie said. Hotstreak looked at him as the blond boy started to make his way towards him and set next to him on the couch. He looked down trying to hold back his tears. Hotstreak noticed Richie's arms and neck were beat red and sore.

"Francis... Thanks for saving me..."

Hotstreak kept looking away. "No problem..."

There was an awkward five minute silence. "It wasn't just a few hours ago at school that you shoved me on the floor... I guess you're not such a bad guy after all... I just wish you didn't have to see me like that..."

Hotstreak still continued to look away as he felt tears swell up in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He got up and made his way to the kitchen hiding his face. "Are you hungry?"

"...Yea."

"I'll make us some ramen."

"Thanks..."

_What an awkward situation I'm put in... _

After the two ate dinner it was getting pretty late. "I'll walk you home. That okay?" Hotstreak asked. "I don't mind... Thank you." Hotstreak walked Richie home. The two said nothing the entire way. As they reached the blond boys house Richie looked at Hotstreak. "Thanks." Richie said. Hotstreak turned away blushing but was unnoticeable because of the darkness of the night. Suddenly Richie gave him a quick hug and walked to his front door. He waited until Richie was inside his house then left.

Hotstreak returned home. He leaned against the front door. _Irony is a shitty thing... If I were to cross paths with him after my thoughts earlier today, why did he have to suffer?_

Hotstreak layed on his couch and started to cry silently. What is this tight suffocating feeling I have in my chest whenever I think about him... The red head thought to himself. He took off his shirt and made himself comfortable on the couch as he drifted off to sleep.

Hotstreak woke up the next morning and went to the bathroom.

He stripped off his clothes and turned on the water in the stand-up shower. He went under the water and sat down on the shower floor and let the hot water fall against his back.

"Feel's so nice..." Hotstreak said with a slight smile.

He pushed his hand through his silky wet red hair and sighed in relaxation. He reached for the bar of soap and looked at it. "...Richie last used this..."

Hotstreak finished up his shower and got dressed. "...I wonder how Richie is doing..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hotstreak started to feel that tight feeling in his chest again. "Everytime I think of him I feel so strange... What is this? This sensation... I don't like it... I feel so needy... For him... It hurts so much..." Hotstreak went to his room and layed on his bed. His bed was against the wall this window was on. It was the afternoon but the sky was dark. It was raining hard and the clouds were so dark it almost looked like its night time. He looked out the window and sighed.

"I'm so confused." Hotstreak got up and put on a hoodie and left his house. The rain was pouring really hard and didn't seem to be easing up. Just as he walked out the door he was already soaking wet. He walked over to Richie's house. From one of the side windows he saw Richie through the gaps of the window shade. He looked around. Luckily for him there was a tree right next to Richie's room. He climbed up and got close to Richie's window and tapped it.

Richie jumped and looked at his window. He heard the tap a few more times. he pulled up the shade and saw Hotstreak. "What the hell?" Richie opened his window and let Hotstreak in.

"What the hell dude?" Richie asked. "...I just wanted to check on you... See how you were doing..." Richie smiled. Of all the people. Francis. Francis feeling compassion for him. "Could you atleast use the front door?"

"I'm not keen on meeting your parents just yet..."

Richie walked over to his wardrobe to get dry clothes for Hotstreak. "Well they're at work right now. They work basically every day. They wont be back until late. Here you go."

Hotstreak eagerly accepted the clothes from Richie. He placed them down on Richie's bed and began to undress from his wet clothes right in front of Richie. The blond boy got shocked and turned around. "Dude, have some decency!" Hotstreak laughed as he removed his boxers and picked up the boxer briefs Richie has for him. "...What happened to my boxers that I gave you?"

"...I'm still wearing them. Do you want your stuff back or something?"

"Nah its okay. Keep em..." Hotstreak blushed as he slipped into Richie's black boxer briefs. He put on the rest of the clothes and gave Richie the wet clothes to put to dry.

Richie turned around and looked at Hotsteak. Richie's clothes were slightly tight on him. His t-shirt was nearly skin fit and showed off his muscles well and the jeans showed Hotstreak's glorious package and sexy muscular calves.

Richie looked at Hotstreak in amazement. Slightly jealous of Hotstreak's well-built body.

"So how've ya been since... Well... Last night?" Hotstreak asked.

"Ehr... I'm fine. I just want to for get it ever happened..."

"Sorry for bringing it up then..."

"I appreciate your concern though."

Hotstreak layed down on Richie's bed. "...Tell me about yourself..."

"........." Richie was speechless

"...Whats wrong?" Hotstreak asked.

"Well... All the times you've picked on me... Suddenly you're so nice to me and have taken an interest in me as a person..."

"Dude, not to be mean but thats not how you treat someone after they had been... Ya know... Especially when I just saved that person..."

"...I suppose you got a point..."

_Does this make us friends?_ Hotstreak thought.

The two talked and told eachother about themselves. Hotstreak layed on Richie's bed while Richie was on the computer. They conversation had ended and it was just an akward silence. He turned on his side facing the wall. _His bed is so comfortable... His pillow smells so nice..._ Later, Richie turned around and saw the red head fast asleep on his bed.

_...He fell asleep...! This is so weird... What does all this mean...? Are we friend now?_

Hotstreak turned to his other side to see Richie looking at him. He looked at him curiously. "What are you looking at?" Richie flinched as Hotstreak made eye contact with him.

"N-Nothing. I just thought you were asleep."

Hotstreak sat up from the bed and looked out the window. It was still raining.

"I think I should be going now."

"Are you kidding?! It's pouring outside, you'll get sick."

Hotstreak smiled. It felt nice to have someone care about him.

_Uh... Is he smiling? I've never seen him smile before... Kinda scary..._

"Well I can't stay here very long."

Richie looked around. "Wait here, I'll get you an umbrella atleast." Richie left to go find one and when he retruned the red head was gone and his bedroom window we open.

"...I expected as much." Richie sighed and shut his window.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend was over and it was back to school for everyone. Hotreak arrived to school on time for once. He sat on the floor next to Richie's locker and waited for him. He continuously looked down each hallway hoping to see Richie. He looked to his left and he felt relieved. The blond beauty was walking towards him. However, Virgil was with him. Hotstreak quickly got up and disappeared into the crowd.

_Why do I suddenly have these weird feelings? Why do I need to be around him?_

Hotstreak walked to his algebra class. Atleast Richie sits in front of him. As the blond teen approached his seat waved at Hotstreak. "Hey whats up?" Richie asked as he took his seat.

_This is so weird..._

"Nothing much."

There was a short pause between the two.

"Hey blondie." Hotstreak said to Richie. Richie turned around and face Hotstreak. Suddenly the nickname Hotstsreak gave him didn't offend him.

"What is it?"

"Would you say that we're friends now?"

"Well... After talking with you that day, I realize that you're not such a bad guy and you're really cool. Yea I guess you can say we're friends now." Richie said.

Hotstreak looked down, drawing on the desk. "Friends... Thats nice. I don't exactly have a person I can trust or can call a true friend."

Richie's eyes widened and was surprised by what Hotsreak had just said.

_He... Trusts me?_

Hotstreak looked up at Richie and smiled. That rare smile that Hotstreak makes that still gives Richie the chills. He isn't used to seeing Hotstreak with such a warm smile. Normally he used to seeing the cold emotionless jerk that picks on him. Even Hotstreak is full of surprises.

"Can you not tell Virgil?" Hotstreak asked.

"Hm? Why not?"

"Having a friend is nice and I'd like to stay that way but with my reputation... Ya know..."

_Of course. Virg would get suspicious and think he's up to something. I don't think he is... He seems pretty legit... Okay._

"Sure, no problem. We'll just have to keep our distance when he comes around I guess."

Hotstreak doesn't want Virgil to overreact and think he's up to no good and try to pull Richie away from him. For once in his miserable life, Hotstreak felt happy, Having Richie in his life was the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Hotstreak tapped Richie's back. "What's up?"

"Just out of curiosity... Did you tell anyone what happened to you on friday?"

Richie looked down as the memories of that horrible day began to flow into his head again.

"No... Please. I'd much rather forget. Promise not to tell anyone?"

"No problem. Your secrets safe with me." Hotstreak said.

Hotstreak's phone started vibrating. He got a text.

_"theres a gang war down at the docks tonight. you better show up."_

He replied.

_"ok, I'll be there."_

Hotstreak didn't think much of it. He thought it was just another regular fight. Little did he know, it was MUCH more than that...


	6. Chapter 6

It was eight PM. Hotstreak waited at the docks with a few crew members. They were waited for the other gangs and the rest of their gang to arrive.

"Yo, red. Come over here I got something to give ya." Hotstreak walked over to his gang mate that called him. "Take this."

He placed it in his hands and smiled at Hotstreak. "Dude... What the hell man? This is-"

"-A pistol. Make them bleed."

Hotstreak casually placed the gun on a crate. _What the hell... What did I just get myself into?_

Suddenly there was gunfire and one of Hotstreak's gang mates was on the ground bleeding from his chest. He ran behind a crate and took cover.

An enemy gang member stood in front of Hotstreak and aimed his gun at Hotstreak's head. "Say good night, bitch."

Thinking fast, Hotstreak grabbed the pistol quickly and aimed it away and snatched it from the gangsters hand. He tossed the gun away and punched the thug in the face.

_Screw this, I gotta get out of here._

He ran taking cover behind a few crates to avoid getting caught in cross fire or being seen. The sound of helicopters started to approach quickly and were fairly loud. He hid behind another crate and attempted to make another break for it when a police helicopter search light shown in his path.

"Put down your weapons and surrender." An officer said over the helicopter loud speaker. Someone started shooting the helicopter thus resulting in the police chopper to return fire.

Hotstreak got up and ran. Everyone else started to scatter at the same time shooting and hitting eachother in the confusion. Stray bullets struck a few canisters that had the biohazard symbol on them. They exploded creating a huge cloud of purple smoke. The fumes smelled bad and were suffocating.

Hotstreak held his throat as he started coughing and still made his way to try and escape. He jumped the fence and ran home between the alley's in case any cops were following.

He returned home coughing and collapsed on his bedroom floor. Hotstreak moaned and screamed in pain. His body was heating up. He gasped and exhaled fire through his mouth and nose like a dragon. Then his body started to cool down to its normal state again.

The sensation he experience left him unconcious. "..He-Help me...."

He woke up the following morning perfectly fine. A minor headache but he was fine. He got up off the floor and limped over to his mirror. "What the hell was in those canisters? I couldda swore I breathed fire last night... Must've been some strong ass drugs I guess... Ow my head..."

Unintentionally he made fire on his finger tips. He felt a warm pleseant sensation on his fingers. He looked at his hand and flinched. "What the hell?!"

Focusing his energy, he made the flames on his finger tips bigger. "Wow... Those drugs really fucked me up... In a good way I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

Hotstreak returned to school the next day. No one knew he was part of the fight that went down at the docks, however he still tried to keep a low profile just in case. He opened his locker and then the ball rang and everyone was off to class. It was just him in the hallway. He heard the door down the hall open then shut. He looked over and boy was he happy.

It was Richie. Richie notices the red head and walked faster towards him. "Hey whats up?" Hotstreak asked. "Nothing much. Where were you yesterday?"

"Yeah about that..." Hotstreak looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Look at this"

Hotstreak made a small ball of fire in his palm. Richie jumped. "Woah! How did you do that?"

"...Ehr... Don't get mad but I was at the gang war at the docks and well... There were they canisters that exploded and I think the fumes from them gave me these powers..."

Him too? Should I tell him about Virgil too...? Wait, I promised I wouldn't tell...

"Wow, thats awesome!"

"...Richie... There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time..."

Wow... Did he just call me by my name for once?

"This has been bothering me for quite some time and... I think I understand it all now... Richie... I... I love you..."

Richie blushed but turned around. "I'm sorry but I don't go that way..." Hotstreak put his hands on Richie's shoulders then wrapped his arms around the blond boy. "I've never felt this way about anyone. Please give me a chance?" Richie broke away and looked at Hotstreak. The red head had an innocent look on his face that Richie had never seen before. It was quite odd.

"You're a great friend but thats all I want us to be."

Richie walked away off to class and left Hotstreak.

Hotstreak braced his back against the lockers and slid his back down and sat on the floor. He watched Richie walk away from him. "Why did I even try?"

Hotstreak banged his head against the lockers in frustration. "I want him so badly..." Hotstreak later got up and joined Richie in class. The aura between them was awkward. Richie turned around and looked at Hotstreak.

"I gave it some thought and well... I wouldn't know I like it unless I try it right?"

Hotstreak's face light up with glee. "Y-Ya mean it?"

"Yeah... I mean, we know a lot about eachother and well I guess if we dated it wouldn't be so bad..."

"Wanna go on our first date after school then?"

Richie blushed. He didn't expect to go on his first date with Hotstreak so soon but he agreed.

"Okay. Sounds fun."

After school, Richie waited for Hotstreak.

"Richie!"

Richie saw Virgil coming towards him. Oh shit... I can't let him find out about Francis...

"Hey, you wanna come over to my house?" Virgil asked. Richie looked over Virgil's shoulder to see if Hotstreak was on his way. "Uh... Sorry, I can't I got stuff to do."

"Oh okay then. Wanna walk home together?"

"No its okay. I just need some time to myself right now."

"Sure... You all right?"

God dammit Virg, stop being so inquisitive!

"I'm fine. A lot of stuff has been happening and I need some thinking time. I'll see you around."

"Okay. See you later."

Virgil left and Richie sighed in relief. He's gonna have to know sooner or later... Richie continued waiting impatiently when finally he saw the sexy red head heading towards him. Finally.

"What took you so long?" Richie asked.

Hotstreak smiled. That smile Richie has yet to get used to. "Heh, I wanted to see how serious you were about this so I kept you waiting on purpose. And apparently, you are."

Richie blushed. "Well where are we going?" He asked.

"Wanna hang out in the park? Quiet and don't think anyone will bother us."

"Okay, lets go."

The two walked down the street. As the amount of people on the street start to decrease, Hotstreak gathered up the courage and held Richie's hand. Richie looked at his hand then looked at Hotstreak. Hotstreak looked at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"...Its nothing..." Richie replied.

Richie and Hotstreak arrived at the park and went to a secluded area where no one would find them.

"How you feeling so far?" Hotstreak asked.

"This is nice I guess..."

They sat under a large tree on the grass. "Have you ever been on a date before?" Hotstreak asked.

"No... This is my first time." My first time... And with a guy...

"Wish I could say it's my first. But then again would you call a one night stand with slutty girls a date?"

So he's bisexual? Richie thought to himself.

"...Hey, Richie... Do you know how to kiss?"

Richie knew where this was leading to. "No..."

"I can teach you... Want me to?"

Richie blushed. "Uhm... I guess practicing can't hurt..."

The red haired teen got on top of Richie's lap and put his hand on Richie's chin. This is it... He leaned in and pulled Richie closer slightly and their lips met. Richie was able to get used to the motions and mimicked what Hotstreak was doing. He then thought he should take it to the next level. It felt so good kissing Hotstreak he couldn't stop nor did he want to. He slid his tongue into Hotstreak's mouth and explored the inside of the red heads mouth.

Hotstreak pulled away and looked at Richie. "Getting a little horny are we?" Hotstreak said laughing. "W-what are you talking about?"

Hotstreak licked the blond boys lips. "We haven't been kissing that long and you're already begging for my tongue." Hotstreak started kissing Richie more viciously and pinned him on the ground. Richie was loving every second of it. Hotstreak started going down Richie's neck then started sucking on his collar bone.

The blond teen moaned loudly with pleasure. "I'm guessing this is your sweet spot?" Hotstreak said laughing. Richie wrapped his arms around Hotstreak's neck and continued moaning. As Hotstreak continued sucking on Richie's collar bone, Richie thrusted up and moaned loudly.

Hotstreak stopped and looked at Richie and Richie looked back at him. "Whats wrong?" Hotstreak asked. Richie blushed. "Um... I came..."

Hotstreak started laughing. "Do I make you that horny?" Richie pouted. "...Shut up..."


	8. Chapter 8

**(WARNING! Tentacle rape!)**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Richie and Hotstreak had already been experimenting for a week now. Richie's at Hotstreak's house. Richie had Hotstreak pinned down on his bed kissing him. The two usually wrestled for who gets to be on top. Both were dominant of eachother. Richie sat up and removed his shirt revealing his lean body. Hotstreak groped Richie's hard muscular chest and abs.

"Hah, what're you doing?" Hotstreak asked.

Richie continued kissing Hotstreak. "I wanna go to the next level... If thats okay with you."

"Thats more than okay with me."

The red haired teen groped Richie's firm ass as Richie kissed and nibbled at his neck. He then slid his hand between the blond boys crotch and groped his hardening length that was sheethed in his jeans that seemed to grow tighter and tighter. Hotstreak was slightly shocked as he felt Richie's cock.

It was incredibly thick.

The more he rubbed Richie's crotch, the harder it got until the button on his jeans popped, so he just had to ask... "Holy shit, how big are you?"

Richie smiled. "Impressed? Nine inches."

_Wow, an inch bigger than me and he's freakin thick too..._

Hotstreak couldn't take the torment of their foreplay any longer. He rolled over and pinned Richie down. He viciously pulls off Richie's jeans and boxers and just as he was about to enjoy himself on Richie's _"lollipop"_...

"Hey Francis I'm home!"

Hotstreak quickly got off Richie. "Shit, my dad is home. Get dressed!" Hotstreak helped Richie get his clothes back on and went to meet his dad who had brought company over.

"Hey son. Oh and you bought a friend."

"Hi dad... This is my friend, Richie."

Richie shook the older mans hand. "Hello, Its nice to meet you."

"Like wise. You're the first friend of Frankie's that I've met."

"Uh dad, me and Richie were just on our way to the park. C'mon lets go."

Hotstreak left and Richie followed. "You're dad looks really young."

"Yeah, he was only fourteen when he knocked up my mom. A year after I was born my mom abandoned us. He's an okay guy but he's a total drunkard and it irritates me sometimes."

Hotstreak stopped in his path and growled. "Ugh! He just had to interrupt!!" Richie kissed the red head on the cheek. "Its okay. We'll find somewhere else and pick up from where we left off next time."

"Hey Francis!"

Hotstreak and Richie looked around for whoever called Hotstreak's name but they didn't see anyone. Suddenly the two teens fell into a dark vortex which led to an abandoned subway. Richie lying unconcious on his back and Hotstreak on top of him. "What just...?"

"Richie? Richie, wake up..."

"What was that I saw between you two, huh?."

_That voice sounds all too familiar..._

A dark essence wrapped itself around Hotstreak from the wait up to his shoulders. Hotstreak saw nothing but the silhouette of the person keeping him captive. "Ebon?! What are you doing? Let go of me! What'd you want!?"

"What I want is to know what kind of powers you obtained and join my crew."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't play stupid, you were there at the docks. Everyone who was there recieved powers from the fumes in those canisters."

"So you wanna see what I got?" Hotstreak created a tornado of fire around him and Ebon's shadow dispersed. Ebon reappeared from the ground. "Join me. Its just us against the norms like your boyfriend over there."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the people that are against us. We all need to stick together."

"If thats all you wanted then sure I'll join you. You didn't have to get so violent with me for no reason."

"Sorry, Hotstreak. I didn't know you turned into such a pansy."

_Did he just nickname me from the top of his head? Doesn't sound bad... _"Whatever. Do we have anyone else in the crew?"

"Yeah, we go Brian- Shiv, and Tia- Talon. Right now they're both out looking for more recruits."

"Okay..." Hotstreak looked back at Richie. He was still unconcious.

"Aww that's so cute. Hotstreak has a boyfriend."

"Shut up, Ebon..."

Ebon wrapped himself around Hotstreak and pulled him into a darker area of the subway. Hotstreak tried his fire trick again but it was useless now. Ebon became one with the shadows around him and created tentacle-like forms with the shadows. The shadow tentacle held Hotstreak in mid-air.

Ebon looked at Hotstreak and licked the red head on the cheek. With his powers he was able to extend the length of his tongue. Four other tentacles forcefully removed Hotstreak's pants while two others were raping his mouth, muffling his screams. The strange shadow metta-human started to stroke the teen's now stiffening cock.

"You're loving this arent you?"

Ebon released his hand from Hotstreak's big hard cock and extended his neck and put his mouth on it. He used his talents to extend his tongue again to make the sensation for Hotstreak much more enjoyable. Well Isn't that nice of him?

Hotstreak's muscles began to tense up. He thrusted in and out in Ebon's mouth. He couldn't fight his sexual desires. He was getting too into it. The red haired teen then ejaculated a large amount of cum into Ebon's mouth. "Mmmm, delicious."

Ebon withdrawed the tentacles from the teens mouth. As the tentacles withdrew, Hotstreak gasped for air only to have Ebon's enormous shadow cock jammed into his mouth. The shadow extended the size of his dick adding up to a massive eighteen inches long and four inches thick.

"C'mon, Hotstreak. Suck that dick good. You know you like it."

As Hotstreak sucked Ebon thrusted in and out. He commanded a few more tentacles to stroke the teens cock that was now getting hard again.

"Hey, Ebon, I'm Ba- WOAH!!!"

Ebon looked over and saw it was Shiv. "Woah, Francis? Wow."

"You wanna join, Shiv?"

"Oh, hell yeah!"

"Just make sure blondie over there don't wake up." Ebon said continuing to mouth-fuck Hotstreak.

Shiv walked over to Richie's body. "Hmm... I know just the thing." He picked up a bottle of sleeping pills among a pile of other bottles of pills they had in a large crate. "One of these should keep you out like a light for a while." He placed the pill in Richie's mouth and washed it down with some water.

Shiv walked over to Ebon and Hotstreak. Ebon lowered Hotstreak to the ground who was still blowing Ebon. The purple haired teen removed his pants and boxers revealing his hard cock which was about the same size as Hotstreak's. Ebon and his tentacles positioned Hotstreak in a doggy-style position for Shiv. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun."

The psychotic teen entered Hotstreak forcefully. He started to pump in and out of Hotstreak fast and hard. Hotstreak's muffled screams of pain and pleasure only made Shiv more excited than he already was.

The shadow creature came inside Hotstreak's mouth leaving a mess on himself on on Hotstreak's face. However, he wasn't done yet. His dick was still rock hard and he continued to face fuck the red haired boy. Shortly after Ebon came, Hotstreak did was well, a second time. Shiv grabbed Hotstreak's length and jerked it within the same motion he was fucking him.

Hotstreak's face was beat red and stained with cum. _What the hell is going on...? I feel so out of myself...Richie... Please don't wake up... I don't want you to see me like this..._

Shiv moaned loudly as came inside of Hotstreak while Ebon shows no emotions at all except heavy breathing. Shiv continued to fuck the teen even after he came. Ebon withdrew from Hotstreak's mouth and gave him a chance to breath. As he pulled out his massive cock, Hotstreak started coughing. He was choking on Ebon's cum.

He went to join Shiv. He got under the red head and jammed his huge dick inside Hotstreak while Shiv was still fucking him. Just as the first inch entered poor Hotstreak, he recieved a jolt of horrible pain yet feeling pleasure at the same time. Shiv and Ebon snickered as they continued to rape Hotstreak. Ebon got a good glimpse of of Hotstreak's cum-covered face. His eyes were closed and he was moaning fairly loud. The three of them all came at the same time. It was finally over.

They withdrew from Hotstreak and cleaned themselves up leaving the red haired teen on the floor pantsless and covered in cum. It almost looked like he had fifty men perform bukake on him.

"That was your special initiation." Ebon said. Hotstreak didn't say anything. Being the tough guy he is, he just glared at Ebon. "Yeah whatever." He replied.

Shiv put his pants back on and tossed Hotstreak a towel. "Clean yourself up."

Hotstreak cleaned up and put his jeans back on. His shirt was drenched in cum so he removed it. He calmly walked over to Richie as if nothing happened. _I'm so sorry..._

He nudged Richie. "Hey, wake up."

No response. He slapped the blond boy fairly hard. "Wake up!"

"Ow...!!!... Wh-What happened? Where are we? What happened to your shirt?"

"It got wet in one of those disgusting puddles so I took it off. Lets get out of here." Hotstreak said.

Richie, still confused and tired followed Hotstreak out of the subway.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotstreak stood against the lockers while Richie was gathering things from his own locker. The two were just talking, however people stared at them oddly. Hotstreak was known to always pick on Richie and to be anti-social. "Richie... All this experimenting we've done... All the making out... Are we done experimenting and ready to have a real relationship? I mean, from all the make out sessions we've had, you seemed really eager with me."

"Virgil's coming. You should disappear." Richie said.

"Nah. I Think I'm read to tell him about us."

"Wait, what?!"

"Don't worry your blond head. We wont tell him EVERYTHING of course. Just tell him we're friends now. I don't think anyone could handle something heavy like that thrown into their face all at once."

Virgil approached. "Francis, what'd you want? Leave Richie alone."

"Virg, it's alright. Francis is my friend now."

Virgil returned a dirty look to Hotstreak. "I don't trust him."

"I guess I brought that kind of reputation upon myself haven't I?" Hotstreak said.

"Don't be such a dick man. We've been friends for quite some time now. I just didn't want to tell you so soon because this is the reaction from you I wanted to try and avoid. After all the time I spent with him, he isn't a bad guy."

"Weeks eh? Well... I guess I'll trust your judgement."

Hotstreak smiled. Virgil felt a chill run down his spin after seeing Hotstreak smile. Richie on the other hand had gotten used to it. "Call me Hotstreak."

"Why that?" Virgil asked.

"When'd you think of that one?" Richie asked.

Hotstreak looked around to make sure no one was watching and showed Virgil how he could make fire.

"WOA-!!!" Richie covered Virgil's mouth.

"...You're a metta human? You were at the docks that night?" Virgil asked.

Hotstreak nodded. Virgil was about to tell Hotstreak that he was Static however he decided against it. He doesn't want to risk anyone else besides Richie knowing his secret identity.

One of the deans came up to the three boys. "Hey, schools over. Get lost." He said.

The three left the building. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I gotta go meet someone." Hotstreak said running off. Hotstreak met up with Ebon at the abandoned subway.

"Hey Hotstreak. Just in time. We're gonna go on our first... How should I put this... Lets say, 'outting'." Ebon said.

"Cool. Where to?" Hotstreak said.

Ebon snickered. "We're gonna go rob Dakota bank."

Hotstreak's inner psycho came out. Ebon made him realize that with their new-found powers, they're almost invinvible and he eagerly agreed to join him without question.

Richie was hanging out at Virgil's house watching television. The television program they were watching was interrupted by a breaking news broadcast.

_"I'm here outside of the Dakota National Bank that is currently being robbed by three metta humans."_

Behind the news reporter shows a police officer being tossed out threw the doors of the bank onto the hood of his car. Suddenly the building was engulfed in flames and Richie and Virgil get a clear view of Hotstreak and the others he's with. Virgil looked at Richie. "Not a bad guy huh?"

Irony apparently was Richie and Hotstreak's best friend.

"I'll go take care of them." Virgil said leaving to go Static like he always does when something bad is happening.

Richie sighed and left as well to try and meet Hotstreak.

Virgil arrived at the bank on his electric disk. "Hey boys, making a little withdraw are we?"

Ebon looked up and saw Static. He created a vortex in the ground and Talon and Shiv jumped in. Just before Hotstreak could follow, Richie came running and grabbed the red head on the back of his shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Richie demanded.

Ebon closed the vortex and Static struck Hotstreak with an electrical bolt. Hotstreak returned fire, literally, he returned fire. He sent a barrage of fire daggers at him. Richie looked up at Static.

Hotstreak, about to send more attacks to Static but Richie ran in front of his to stop him after doing so Virgil ceased fire. "Get out of the way!" Static said to Richie.

The blond teen burried his face in Hotstreak's chest trying to hold back his tears. The fire in Hotstreak's hands dispersed and his hands giving off steam. He wrapped his arms around Richie's back.

His hand's were still fairly warm but soothing on Richie's back but that still didn't change his rage he suddenly had for the red head. The on-lookers stared at the two boys then at Static who was just as confused as they were.

The dark vortex once again opened beneath the two boys and sucked them in. Static tried to follow but it was already closed before he could get to them. "Dammit..." He said as he left to go look for where they two may have gone.

Hotstreak held Richie closer as they found themselves within the abandoned subway again.

Ebon and the others snickered as they say Hotstreak holding the shorter blond boy close to him. Richie looked at the other mette humans that were staring at the two of them. "What is this?" Richie asked.

"This is a crew for metta humans. We banned together to take a stand against the people who're out there shunning us and treating us like shit. We need to stick together if we're to hope to survive everyone else who's against us."

Richie pounded Hotstreak on the chest. "Are you an idiot?! Are you all retarded?! This is only going to make them resist you even more!"

Ebon wrapped himself around the two and looked at Richie. The blond boy felt his stomach come up into his throat and a chill down his spine. He was frozen with fear. "They already hate us because we posess something they don't have. We might as well put our powers to good use and stand against them!"

Richie too shocked to say anything marked the end of his argument. Richie knew what they meant but causing mayhem and endangering lives is going to make things much more worse for them. And the fact that Hotstreak follows Ebon's out-look on the whole thing made his feelings for him slowly begin to crack and fall apart piece by piece.

"Richie, you need to understand. This is the only way. People like Static are loved by everyone now just because he's always there to help. But think about out. When theres nothing more for him to contribute to everyone, they're all going to turn against him." Hotstreak said trying to explain.

Ebon has worked his way into Hotstreak's mind. _What can I do? He's lost his mind. How can I reason with him? _Richie thought to himself. Richie held back his tears but Hotstreak could see the blond boys eyes become glossy. "...Take me home..." Richie demanded timidly.


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought you were good, Francis... Why are you doing this?" Hotstreak stopped and looked at Richie. "I was just having fun."

Hotstreak could see the rage that burned within the blond boys eyes. He felt bad. Richie attempted to punch the other teen in the jaw only to have his fist caught mid-way by him. "C'mon, you know better than that." Hotstreak pulled Richie into a hug. "I'm going to be honest with you... Yes... I admit I had fun doing what I did and hey, I'll share some of it with you. Hows that sound? You love me don't you?"

"What are you thinking?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"...You love me don't you?" The red head repeated sounding a bit anxious.

The blond teen didn't reply. How was he supposed to respond to that at a time like this?

Hotstreak stood in front of Richie looking at him. He suddenly shoved Richie onto the ground. He turned around to return to the subway.

"I guess I got my answer then." He said as he turned around and walked away.

Richie got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

Richie returned to Virgil's house. He knocked on the door and Virgil opened. "Hey, where did Ebon take you and Francis to? I went looking for you."

"I... I don't know. I just ended up alone with Fancis."

"Speaking of him, what was that between you and him earlier today?"

"Well... You see... I don't know how to explain it..."

Virgil basically got the jist of what his friend is trying to say. "Its okay. I understand."

Richie sat in Virgil's living room and they talked the whole evening. "How did you end Francis of all people end up dating?" Virgil asked.

"Well we weren't exactly dating... More like experiment dating... But I knew I wanted to be with him, so I suppose we were dating... But It all started with..." Richie suddenly remembered the incident that brought him and Hotstreak together. Although he was happy to be friend Hotstreak... The day it happened was a day he didn't want to remember.

"With what?" Virgil asked.

"I was being mugged by these guys and... Things got out of hand... Francis was probably the only person on the street who had the guts to try and save me when he heard my screams. Since then we started talking a lot and we enjoyed eachothers company..."

Virgil didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

What do I make of this? Francis can't be good for Richie... Richie deserves better. But what if Francis really is serious about him? No, I don't think so... If he was then he wouldn't be doing all this.

"He asked me if I loved him... And I didn't say anything... And I do love him... I don't know why I didn't tell him I did..."

Virgil patted his friend on the back trying to comfort him. "You were probably just scared, and all of this drama is happening so fast it didn't sound like the appropriate time to say it." Richie layed down on the couch with Virgil sitting on the opposite end.

I really don't trust him. Virgil thought to himself.

"Virgil... I know what you might be thinking... Francis really opened up to me. I know he really isn't a bad person. He's just intoxicated with the power he's been given. He just needs a little help is all..."

Will we ever speak to eachother again...? I miss him already...

Hotstreak stood at the entrance to the abandoned subway staring into the sky.

"Hey, Hotstreak."

Hotstreak turned around and saw Shiv. "We all divided up the cash. Heres your share." The purple haired teen left the sack of money on the floor next to Hotstreak and went back into the subway.

Hotstreak looked at the sack sack and grunted.

A few weeks and a few robberies and public disturbances later, Richie hadn't been able to speak to Hotstreak again. But if he did get a chance to speak to him again, what would he say? I love you? I miss you?

Since his first robbery, Hotstreak hadn't returned home or returned to school. Richie knew where he could find him but he'd rather not end up going there to find only Ebon there and not Hotstreak.

Richie... I miss you.

Hotstreak lied awake as he tried to sleep on the uncomfortable futon that was layed out on the cold concrete ground. As much as he tried to fight it, the tears that swelled up in his eyes ran down his face. Something suddenly started to tap his lower back. Hotstreak turned around and saw it was Shiv, poking him with a random stick. "What the hell do you want?" Hotstreak whispered trying not to wake Talon or Ebon- Wherever he was.

"Somethings bothering you. Wanna talk about it?" Shiv said still poking him. Hotstreak grabbed the stick and tossed it onto the tracks. "You're fucking irritating you know that?"

"Thus why I'm not going to leave you alone till ya tell me what mister tough guy was crying about."

What value does Ebon see in this idiot?

"If it means you'll leave me the fuck alone. But you had better not say a word of this to anyone or I swear I wont hesitate to light that shit you call hair on fire."

Shiv crawled closer to Hotstreak and sat in front of the red head with his legs crossed like a little child who was about to hear a fairy tale.

"Well before I became the way I am now... I had feelings for that blond boy you guys saw before."

"Mmm, good taste, he's hot." Hotstreak glared at Shiv. "He's mine, back off." Hotstreak warned.

"But I thought you said you HAD feelings for him. Yet you say he's yours. You still love him don't you?" Shiv pointed out.

Hotstreak glared at Shiv and continued what he was saying.

"Anyways... He isn't happy with what I'm doing now... I mean, I'm only making good use of my powers right?"

Shiv nodded. "I know what you mean. My boyfriend wasn't happy about what I'm doing now either."

This psycho has a boyfriend? The guy must have the patience of a saint to be able to deal with this fool.

"He isn't exactly my boyfriend. We were just experimenting to see if we would work out. And it seemed like we were but I guess all of this made him change his mind about me and I miss him a lot..."

Shiv giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Hotstreak demanded.

"Hah, it's just so funny that a guy like you can be changed so much by one cute blond boy. Before you were a fire breathing dragon with no emotions. Now it's just like, aww puppy love." Shiv said laughing.

Hotstreak glared at Shiv. "Now you know. You wanna leave me alone now?"

Shiv rolled back and started skipping back to his corner. Freak... Hotstreak thought to himself.

Hotstreak shifted his body trying to make himself comfortable to fall asleep. Richie... These past few days have been so lonely without you...

Richie lied awake in his bed on his side, hugging his pillow. Imagining that he was holding on to Hotstreak's warm muscular body. Unknown to him, Hotstreak had been feeling the same way in the recent weeks that have gone by.


	11. Chapter 11

The only time Richie was able to see Hotstreak was on the news from the occasional public disturbances he was causing.

A beautiful saturday afternoon and Richie was sleeping in. knocked on Richie's bedroom door. "Wake up, its a beautiful day."

Richie sat up in his bed. His hair a mess and his eyes barely open. "nnnnn.... Seriously... Wakes up their kid on a weekend?" Richie said to himself.

"You're father and I are going out of town and we wont be back until tomorrow. Will you be all right by yourself?" said on the other side of Richie's door.

I'm sixteen years old... I can handle myself. "Yeah, I'll be fine." The blond teen collapsed back into his bed.

He woke up again around 7 O'clock. He got out of bed wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs and opened his bedroom door. His parents had already gone. He went to the kitchen to get something to drink and when he returned to his bedroom he jumped with shock.

He returned to find a sexy red head sitting on his bed. "Hey, blondie."

"Wha- How'd you get in here?"

"Your window was open so I came in. I just wanted to see you. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too... But that doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at you."

"I've done a lot of thinking and if being with you means I have to quit what I'm doing then I'll give it all up. I just want to be with you."

"You think I'm going to take you back this easily?! Do you even realize what you were doing is wrong?"

Hotstreak got up and walked closer to Richie. "I know what I did was wrong and I regret it!"

"And it took you this long to realize it?!"

"God dammit Richie, give me a break here!!"

Richie attempted to punch Hotstreak only to have his hand grabbed by him. "Really, babe. I thought you'd know better now." Richie tried to punch the red head with his other hand only to have it caught as well.

Hotstreak pulled Richie close to him. "Let me go!" Hotstreak ignored Richie's protests and struggles against him and just looked at the blond boy calmly. Eventually he'll tire himself out. "Give me a break Richie. I'm not proud of what I did. I was just confused is all. People make mistakes... I'm sorry I didn't learn from it sooner."

Richie gave up struggling against the larger boy and rested his head on Hotstreak's chest. Hotstreak let go of Richie's hand and wrapped his arm around the blond teen.

Richie pulled away from Hotstreak. "Let me put some clothes on."

Hotstreak sat on the bed and watched Richie get dressed. "It would be a lot more interesting if I was watching you getting UN-dressed, hah."

Richie put on his jeans and a shirt turned around. "heh, you're a perv."

"You love me anyway."

Richie layed down on his bed and Hotstreak layed down next to him. He then wrapped his arms around Richie. "What are you thinking about?" Hotstreak asked.

"Nothing. Just happy to be with you right now is all." Hotstreak kissed Richie on the cheek and made himself comfortable.

_Ebon isn't going to be happy when he finds out I left them._

Richie put his arm around Hotstreak's shoulder and looking up at the ceiling. The red head appeared to be asleep for a while.

"Richie."

"Whats up?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

Richie looked at Hotstreak who was cuddling Richie and his eyes closed. "Are you tired?" Richie asked.

"No. Just resting my eyes."

"...So you're tired." Richie said laughing.

Hotstreak opened his eyes and crawled on top of Richie and planted a light kiss on the blond boys lips then rested his head on Richie's chest.

"Ya know I like this side of you a lot more." Richie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well normally before we were ever friends you were so aggressive and emotionless. Now you're so gentle and sweet."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me. And don't think I'm completely gentle. You know I'll own you in bed."

"Hah, thats funny when right now you're the one acting like the puppy, Francis."

Hotstreak got up and places his hands firmly on Richie's shoulders and kissed him passionately. Richie eagerly returned the kiss only to grab his lovers arms and pin him down.

The blond teen started bitting Hotstreak's neck leaving a dark red and purple mark. Hotstreak groaned in pleasure.

Richie lifted up Hotstreak's shirt and started to feel up his hard muscular body. He started to suck the Hotstreak's nipple and fondled the other with his hand. Of all the things you could do to the red head, his nipples were his weak spot.

Hotstreak's face started to blush deep red as he tried to hold in his moans. Clenching his teeth together making slight groans as he dug his fingers into Richie's back. Richie continued playing with Hotstreak's nipples as he looked at the red head who was trying to look like he was still in control of Richie when it was clearly obvious that Richie made Hotstreak his bitch.

Hotstreak felt his jeans get tighter as his dick started to get hard from Richie's torment. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He let go of Richie and threw his arms back and let out a loud moan of pleasure. Hearing the macho red head moan so loudly like that turned Richie on.

Richie finally stopped and looked at Hotstreak who was panting and sweating. The blush on his face was too adorable.

He went lower and unbuckled and undid the red heads jeans and pulled out his large throbbing member. He held slowly stroked it with one hand as he licked the shaft up and down. He looked at Hotstreak who was looking at him with a sexy devilish grin on his face. Richie finally took Hotstreak's entire length into his mouth and sucked on it viciously.

The red haired teen groaned and put his hand on Richie's head guiding him. "Thats one hell of a tongue ya got there, blondie." Hotstreak's dick became wet with his sweet pre-cum which made Richie suck all the more eagerly.

Hotstreak lightly pulled Richie's hair and groaned as he came in Richie's mouth.

Richie licked up his tastey treat but looked at the red head looking unsatisfied. "You asshole. Why'd you cum so fast?"

Hotstreak blushed. "Well I'm not the one who came because I was sucking on your collar bone." Hotstreak said laughing. He leaned in and kissed Richie and licked the cum that was on the side of the blond boys mouth.

Richie pouted then pulled off Hotstreak's jeans and boxers leaving him with nothing but his shirt on.

"...Wh-what are you doing?" Hotstreak asked.

Richie unbuttoned his jeans and took out his huge cock. "I'm going to fuck your brains out."

He slowly entered Hotstreak who was extremely tight. Hotstreak screamed in pleasure and pain. Not only was it his first time taking it, but it was his first time taking it with a huge dick. "Dammit, Richie, you're too big!" Hotstreak whinned

"Take it like a man, babe." Richie thrusted in and out slowly trying to loosen up Hotstreak and eventually get him used to the sensation. His pre-cum was enough lube he needed to move in and out smoothly.

He eventually felt Hotstreak loosen up and began to thrust in and out faster. During the Hotstreak started to get hard again. He jerked himself off while he was being plowed by his boyfriend's huge dick. His moans made Richie even hornier and increased the pace he was going at.

"I...I'm cumming..." Richie said.

Richie gasped as he shot his warm load inside Hotstreak that was flowing out. He slowly pulled out and as he did the rest of his cum flowed out. Hotstreak grinned and grabbed the blond boy and stripped off all his clothes and prepared to fuck him doggy style.

"Now look whos my bitch." Hotstreak said as he entered Richie.

Richie groaned and suddenly decided to be funny. "Is it in yet?" Richie said laughing.

"Hey shut up. You're only an inch bigger." He started slowly then picked up pace as he moved in and out. He didn't wait for Richie to loosen up. He was too anxious. Richie bit his bed sheets and Hotstreak started to fuck him hard and fast. He then let out a loud scream.

"I'm cumming...!" Hotstreak said as he pulled out and shot his cum all over Richie's back.

Hotstreak reached for the towel on the ground and cleaned the two helped clean eachother up. "We reek of sex. Lets go take a shower." Hotstreak said.


	12. Chapter 12

Richie layed on his bed with Hotstreak. "My ass is so sore, did you have to be so rough?" Richie said. Hotstreak cuddled Richie and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry babe, I couldn't help myself."

Richie groaned as he rubbed his rear. "I'm not gonna be able to sit down for weeks."

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Hotstreak said laughing.

The red head yawned and hugged himself closer to Richie's side. "You tired?" Richie asked.

"No."

"But you yawned."

"So?"

"So that means you're tired."

"If me yawning means I'm tired then was it really necessary to ask me if I'm tired?" Hotstreak laughing.

Richie playfully pushed the red head off the bed. "Thats it, you're on the couch tonight, bitch." Richie joked. Hotstreak got up and pounced on top of Richie and kissed his neck and snuggled him. The blond teen pushed Hotstreak up and pinned him on the bed returning kisses on the red heads neck. "No matter what you do I'm always going to be on top." Richie said.

Hotstreak grinned and rolled Richie over and had him pinned down again. "And no matter what I'm always going to dominate you." Hotstreak rested his head on Richie's chest and yawned again. "And yes I'm tired." Richie laughed and wrapped his arms around Hotstreak who fell asleep on top of him. "Guess I should try to get some sleep as well..."

After lying awake on his bed for about thirty minutes, Richie fell asleep with his sexy red head lover in his arms.

Hours later, Richie woke up. It was night. He looked over at his clock and saw it was after ten. He looked at Hotstreak who was still sound asleep on top of him. He shook him lightly to wake him up. "Hey wake up..."

"C'mon dad just five more minutes..."

Richie pinched Hotstreak's cheek which made the red head jump. "OW! Dammit that hurt...!"

"Sorry babe, but you wouldn't wake up."

Hotstreak rubbed his cheek and kissed Richie. "Ugh, its late..." Hotstreak said.

"You gotta leave?"

"No." Hotstreak's stomach then started growling.

Richie laughed. "You want something to eat?"

"Yes please"

Richie got off the bed and headed for the door. "Come on, we'll make some sandwiches." Hotstreak got up and followed the blond boy into the kitchen. He stood around as he watched Richie gather stuff from the refrigerator. "What do you want on it?" Richie asked. "Whatever you like I'm sure I wont mind."

While Richie put the meal together, Hotstreak came behind him and hugged him. Richie smiled as he continued what he was doing. The red heads body was so warm and soothing. The red head planted a kiss on Richie's neck. "I never realized how tall you were." Richie pointed out.

Hotstreak rested his chin on Richie's shoulders. "That looks really good." Richie picked up the sandwich and reached to over to Hotstreak behind him. He took a bite and took it from Richie's hands. "This is really good."

After they ate the two went for a walk.

"Feels good to be with you again." Hotstreak began.

Richie playfully punched Hotstreak in the shoulder. "Hah, you've been so soft ever since we started going out."

Hotstreak grabbed Richie and gave him a nuggie. "So you want me bully you again?" Hotstreak joked. Richie pulled away from Hotstreak and smiled. "That depends on what you think my perspective of you bullying me is." Hotstreak laughed. "You're such a perv."

"And like you aren't." Richie said laughing. "Oh hold on my phones vibrating." Richie said as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. It was Virgil.

"Hey, whats up."

"_Not much, bored, can't sleep. Wanted to see what you were up to."_

"Oh. I'm kinda out with Francis right now."

_"What?!"_

"Its cool, he left Ebon's crew."

_"You have too much trust in him, Richie"_

"Virg... I love him... And I know he's sincere when he told me he left it all behind."

_"......."_

"Hey, Hawkins, its me." Francis said.

"_?! What do you think you're trying to pull here."_

"Look man, I regret what I did and Richie is really important to me. I messed up, I know, but I'm over that now."

_"Whatever."_

"You see Virg? He's serious. People make mistakes. Give him the benefit of the doub, he's not a bad guy."

_"One last chance Richie. One more screw up, thats it."_

Richie sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright. Have fun."_

Richie hung up and turned to Hotstreak. "Please... I know you were just confused but don't let it happen again. Promise?"

Hotstreak kissed Richie. "You have my word. I love you too much to lose you."

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Syber: Sorry if this chapter seems kinda boring. I promise the next one will be a LOT more exciting.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hotstreak and Richie walked the streets going in no where in particular. Just enjoying the cool evening breeze.

Hotstreak stopped and started looking around. "What is it?" Richie asked.

He continued looking around. "I feel like we're being followed." Richie looked around and looked back at Hotstreak. "I don't see anyone."

"Maybe I'm just getting paranoid because its so late. If anyone wants to try anything I'll kick their ass."

The two continued walking when suddenly Ebon appeared and dragged Richie into the shadow vortex and disappeared. "RICHIE!!!" Hotstreak knew exactly where he could find Ebon.

Ebon threw Richie on the floor in the abandoned subway. "Francis will definately come back to us with you as the bait. When he arrives I'm going to teach him to never turn his back on me." Ebon said to Richie.

Richie looked around. He recognized the area. "Do you really think you can get rid of him that easily? Kidnapping me is the worst mistake you could have ever made. He's going to kill you before you can even lift a finger."

The silhouetted demon picked up Richie from the ground and slammed him in to the wall and punched the blond boy in the stomach then threw him black on the ground. Ebon got on top of Richie and kissed him violently. "I'm going to have fun with you until the time he arrives."

_Dammit... Not again... Francis... Help me..._

Hotstreak ran in the direction of the subway but then stopped. "Ebon... Shiv and Talon... I can't take on all of them." Hotstreak turned around and headed in the opposite direction. _Richie... Hang in there..._

Hotstreak arrived at Virgils house and knocked on the door. Luckily, Virgil opened the door and to see Hotstreak panting and out of breath. "Francis? What do you want?" He suddenly noticed Richie wasn't with him. "Where's Richie?!"

"Ebon... He... Kidnapped him, I need you help!" Hotstreak said who was out of breath. Virgil punched Hotstreak. "I bet you planned this all out didn't you!"

Hotstreak flinched from Virgil's punched. "We don't have time for this! Richie needs our help!!"

Virgil saw how sincere Hotstreak was being. But is it all an act?

Ebon has Richie pinned on the ground. He undid Richie's jeans and put his mouth on the blond boys pulsating cock. _NO!! Please... This is where you come and save me..._

Despite how Richie's body was responding to what Ebon was doing to him he tried to think repulsive thoughts but it wasn't helping. His body was still begging for this but his mind kept saying no. _I feel so disgusting... I want to die..._

Ebon stopped to look at Richie's face. The blond boy layed there on the ground with his eyes closed tight, grinding his teeth and sweating. Trying to make his body resist Ebon. The shadow continued sucking Richie's hard dick when he blond suddenly ejaculated in his mouth.

"Hey, Shiv. Come join me. You're gonna want a piece of this." Shiv looked over at Ebon who was preparing to enter Richie. "No thanks I'm good." Shiv replied as he contiued playing cards with Talon.

"Fine, more for me."

Talon whispered to Shiv. "Don't you think Ebon is going a little overboard with this? This all seems really extreme." Shiv looked back at Ebon who was now fucking Richie hard. "I don't really care."

"Wow. You guys are pathetic." Talon said. The half-bird, half-girl got up and jumped onto the tracks and walked down the tunnel. "Hey where are you going?" Shiv asked. "I'm going for a walk, leave me alone."

Hotstreak finally arrived in the subway with Static. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!!!" Hotstreak shouted to Ebon. Ebon looked at Hotstreak who was charging towards him with fire around his fists. Ebon vanished into the shadows. Hotstreak stopped and went over to Richie and hugged him. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner... Forgive me." Richie buried his face into the red heads muscular chest and cried. Hotstreak picked up Richie's jeans. "Here. I'm going to take care of Ebon once and for all."

Shiv charged at Static with his knife hands. Static shot an electric bolt at Shiv which sent him flying into a pile of trash and other debris. "Where did Ebon go?" Static said.

Hotstreak looked around. "He's still here... I know it."

The shadow appeared behind Hotstreak and grabbed the red head by the neck, choking him and did the same to Richie with his other hand. Hotstreak struggled tro break free but it was of no use. "How would you like to see me snap your boyfriends neck right in front of your eyes."

"Ebon, let them go." Static demanded.

"Shut up Static. Don't move an inch or they both die."

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything." Hotstreak pleaded.

"Didn't do anything? He's the reason you turned your back on me."

Ebon slammed Richie into the wall and tightened his grip on the blond boy. Richie started gasping for air as Ebon started to choke him. "How do you like watching him suffer?"

Hotstreak continued to struggled against Ebon, throwing fireballs at him but it didn't seem to do anything. Hotstreak screamed and fire breathed fire. His eyes started to glow red and his body was engulfed in flames. Static stared in shock. Ebon yelled as Hotstreak began to engulf the shadow in flames as well. He let go of Richie and Hotstreak.

"You actually thought you could kick my ass? You really though that I'd just let you kidnap my boyfriend and let you get away with it? I'm going to end you Ebon."

Static went over to Richie who was unconcious. "Richie! Wake up...!" Richie slowly opened his eyes and looked at Hotstreak who now had Ebon in his hands.

Hotstreak put his hand on Ebon's forehead and focused his energy causing the shadow human to explode. A black residue was left over which dissolved into thin air. Hotstreak's eyes went back to normal and the flames dispersed. He fell on the floor unconcious from all the energy he put into destroying Ebon.

Richie quickly got up and rushed over to Hotstreak. "Hey, wake up! You can't die on me, I need you..."

"........." Hotstreak said nothing.

"C'mon open your eyes man!" Virgil said.

Richie hugged Hotstreak and started to cry.

"............C'mon dad, five more minutes..."

Richie looked at Hotstreak who had his eyes open only slightly. "I said I'd do anything to be with you. I'm not about to die on you now." Richie smiled and kissed Hotstreak and helped him to his feet while he and Static helped him to his feet.

"ITS NOT OVER YET!!!"

The three looked and saw it was Shiv. The purple haired teen charged for them and right before Static was about to strike him with another electic bolt, Talon showed up and tackled Shiv.

"Just go! I'll handle this purple haired freak!"

Static and Richie hurried and helped Hotstreak out of the subway and tried to get him back to Richie's house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Syber: meeehhhh... Sorry for the LATE update. Writers block and procrastination is a bitch DX **

**------------------------------------**

Hotstreak woke up around 2AM in Richie's bed. He looked over to his left and there was his blond lover sleeping next to him. Hotstreak ran his fingers through Richie's hair. His eyes swelled up with tears but he managed to hold himself back from crying. "I was late again. I'm sorry..."

Hotstreak sat up. It was dark but he was still able to see his surroundings. _What am I gonna do now? I'm- or was a crook. Theres no way I can be excused for everything I've done... Theres no way I can return home... _Hotreak thought to himself. He turned and looked and Richie who was sound asleep. _And theres no way I can stay with you. _

"nnnn..."

Hotstreak looked over and saw Richie walking up. "...You're awake.. How are you feeling?" Richie asked as he sat up. Hotstreak looked at Richie then looked forward again with his head down. "I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff is all..."

"Stuff like what?"

"How I let you down. How I wasn't able to rescue you in time."

The blond teen wrapped his arms around his red haired lover. "...It's... It's alright. Please, don't worry about it... You still came for me."

"Richie..."

"Yeah?"

"......I love you."

The blond boy slightly confused as to why he randomly said it but planted a kiss on Hotstreak's neck and replying with an 'I love you' as well.

_I can't tell him... Not like this. _Hotstreak thought to himself.

Richie pulled Hotstreak onto the bed and crawled on top of him, showering his neck in kisses. "Richie, are you alright with this? I mean..."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

Hotstreak nodded and wrapped his arms around the blond teens back. Richie lifted Hotstreaks shirt up and started sucking his erect nipples. The red head put his arms over his eyes and breathing heavily, trying to keep in his moans. Richie ventured lower and undid his lovers jeans ran his fingers along the outline of Hotstreaks semi-erect member through his boxer briefs. Hotstreaks dick got harder and now it was peeking out of his boxer briefs.

Richie pulled down Hotstreaks boxer briefs then grabbed the red heads pulsating cock and started stroking it. Hotstreak grinded his teeth together and his face blushed a light red colour. Hotstreak looked at Richie as he felt a warm and wet sensation on his cock. The blond teen was now sucking him eagerly. "Richie... Richie... Richie..." Hotstreak called in between in groans.

Hearing Hotstreak cry out his name in pleasure excited Richie even more. He began to suck harder causing Hotstreak to thrust his hips up and place his hands on Richie's head, guiding him.

"nnn... Stop... I'm going to cum..."

Richie stopped and moved on top of Hotstreak. The blond teen unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard cock between the zipper hole and then entered the older boy. Hotstreak turn his head to the side with his mouth ajar, trying not to moan out loud in pain and pleasure. Richie began moving in and out slowly. While fucking his lover, Richie leaned down and kissed Hotstreak passionately.

While geeting plowed by his blond lover, Hotstreak pulled his t-shirt above his chest and played with his nipple with one hand and jerk himself off with the other, which made him even hornier. Richie now began to pick up speed and started to fuck Hotstreak harder. Hotstreak continued to play with himself as he called his lovers name in pleasure.

"Richie... Richie..."

Richie quickly pulled out and came all over Hotstreaks abs. "Thats a huge load, babe." Hotstreak said panting. The red head sat up and basically tore off the blond teen's clothes and shoved him on his stomach on the bed. "I love when you manhandle me." Richie said.

"Oh? You're gonna love this even more."

Hotstreak entered Richie and started fucking him hard doggy-style. Richie bit down on his pillow trying to muffle his moans. "Richie... I love you." Hotstreak said breathing heavily. The red head groaned as he finished inside his blond lover. He pulled out and reached for a towel and cleaned himself up then passed the towel to Richie. Hotstreak layed down panting. Richie joined him when he finished cleaning himself up. "That was great..." Richie said. Hotstreak kissed Richie on the forehead and closed his eyes and then slowly drifted to sleep.

A few hours later, it was morning. Richie woke up alone in his bed. "Francis?" He got up and put on his clothes. His window was open and there was a note taped to his door. Richie noticed the note and walked over and took it off and started reading it.

_'Richie, I'm sorry I had to leave you like this. I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of and none of that can ever be excused. You're probably angry with me right now. Just know I still love you and that I will come back to you one day. I promise you. I love you.'_

Richie sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the note. He began crying and a few tears fell on the note.


	15. PLEASE READ!

Okay so I tried to continue this story but I have writers block and I have no idea how to end it. So I thought this would be a great chance to get to work on a sequel. I don't want to continue this and lead it into a totally new plot so I thought it'd be appropriate to make a sequal. And to be honest with you all, I winged this story as it went along. Nothing was planned out or anything. I had no real plot idea in my mind so I just went with the flow. For the sequel, I'm actually going to take time, plan it out and so that way I don't end it with a dry ending.

-Syber xoxoxo


End file.
